Après l'enfer
by sOhAe
Summary: Violence, combat, détresse, une jeune femme raconte son passé, un jour de son enfance, les étapes de sa vie... OS très très court écrit il y a déjà longtemps...


_Après l'enfer_

L'enfer est passé, il ne reste que des traces et un cœur brisé. Une femme raconte sa vie…et toutes ses faiblesses.

Jeudi 6 juin, il pleut, le ciel pleure, comme elle. Elle pleure la mort de ses parents, morts lors de l'attaque de ce fou. Cet homme, ce serpent visqueux, lui avait pris les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur. La petite fille âgée de seulement quatre ans, pleurait la perte de ces êtres chers, elle marchait sans savoir où elle allait, dans les sombres rues du village. Ces rues, pour certaines entièrement détruites, reflétaient encore et toujours l'atrocité de la guerre qui avait eu lieu, et que s'était terminée, il y avait de cela à peine douze heures. Cette guerre, ce massacre, avait enlevé des vies, avait fait couler le sang, et avait tout ravagé sur son passage. Seuls deux clans, plus forts que les autres, s'en étaient sortis indemnes. Elle contempla le ciel, où une minuscule raie ensoleillée venait d'apparaître redonnant une once d'espoir à ce petit cœur brisé, envahie par la tristesse. Son visage s'illumina d'un léger sourire puis elle continua son chemin, pour finalement arriver devant le grand bâtiment qui abritait le bureau du chef du village : son grand-père (vous avez deviné qui c'est la petite fille ?) Elle entra dans la pièce (le bureau) et se dirigea vers son grand-père, occupé à trier des centaines de papiers. Puis elle entendit des pleurs. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut un couffin où reposait un bébé âgé de deux mois tout au plus. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut son petit frère. Elle lui caressa la joue et le bébé lui pris le doigt, ce qui la fit rire. Le rire cristallin de l'enfant fit sortir le chef de ses dossiers, et il l'observa, attendri. Il la somma de venir près de lui, la petite s'exécuta, et, à quelques mètres de lui, elle marqua u temps de pose et se mit à courir et se jeta dans ses bras. Le vieil homme (pas si vieux que ça) la serra fort dans ses bras. Il lui annonça d'un ton calme, que la vie allait redevenir belle très prochainement. Cela sonna comme une promesse, et l'enfant sourit, tendrement, à l'espoir renaissant…

Les années ont passé, la petite fille a grandi, elle a désormais douze ans, elle suit un enseignement assez rigoureux auprès d'un homme, qualifié de ninja. Elle étudie pour en devenir un elle aussi, c'est comme un rêve.

Elle fait équipe avec deux autres « enfants » du même âge qu'elle. D'ailleurs, il y a le neveu de cet infâme personnage dans son groupe. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Beaucoup trop, cela fait remonter des tas de souvenirs, tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres, mais elle doit faire avec. Avec le temps, elle a développé une force hors du commun, et elle est devenue très respectée, à sa plus grande joie. La vie dans leur village a retrouvé sa tranquillité, il n'y pas eu de guerre depuis bientôt dix ans.

Les ans passent à une vitesse affolante, la petite fille a beaucoup grandi, elle s'occupe seule de son frère, leur grand-père les ayant quitté quelques mois auparavant, mais d'une mort heureuse.

Mais cette vie douce et paisible s'est arrêtée, ce jour où une guerre civile a éclatée, son frère, ne disant qu'il ne vivait que pour la paix du village, et qu'il mourrait pour cette paix, s'est sacrifié, la jeune fille de seize ans se retrouvait orpheline. Mais la vie a continué, et elle a réussi à retrouver le sourire, lorsqu 'elle a rencontré ce jeune homme, ayant les mêmes rêves que son défunt petit frère. Le bonheur s'ouvrait à elle une nouvelle fois. Bonheur éphémère. Détruit cette nuit de pluie. Des centaines de morts encore une fois. Deux villages entrent en guerre, elle parvient à sauver des vies, mais pas celle de celui qu'elle aime. Elle a mal, et fuis. Sa vie se poursuit, à travers divers villages. Elle a tout abandonné : son passé, son village, ses amis, ses souvenirs… elle part loin de tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

Vingt ans passent, elle apprend qu'il y a de nouveau une guerre dans son village ; les villageois et les ninjas se battent contre un monstre, un démon. Des centaines de morts à nouveau. Le nouveau chef du village, s'est sacrifié, et a vaincu la bête. Il a scellé cette dernière dans un nouveau né. Et elle, qui a maintenant une quarantaine d'années, elle va toujours sur les chemins, elle s'est trouvé une passion pour les jeux d'argent, et a pris une jeune fille sous son aile, elle lui apprend tout ce qu'elle sait, et retrouve, une nouvelle fois le goût à la vie. Mais les années passent encore et toujours. Son chemin croise à nouveau celui de son coéquipier d'antan. Toujours le même, son visage n'a pas changé, mais son cœur si. Il lui propose un marché. De nouveau son monde s'écroule. Que doit-elle répondre. Elle n'en sait rien. Il lui donne un délai et part, son subordonné sur ses talons. Elle et son élève s'en vont aussi, et elle se réfugie dans l'alcool, noyant sa tristesse et son angoisse. Mais vite brisé, son second ex-coéquipier vient d'arriver, il est accompagné d'un jeune garçon de douze printemps. Ce garçon lui a remit l'esprit en place. Elle sait désormais ce qu'elle a à faire. L'espoir renaît.

Le délai arrive à son terme. Elle retrouve son coéquipier comme prévu. Mais son acolyte ayant deviné ce qui allait se passer, s'interpose juste à temps. Son « ex-ami » affiche une mine déçue pleine d'ironie. Le combat est inévitable. Les trois anciens coéquipiers se font face. La lutte a été rude mais tout le monde est en vie, c'est l'essentiel. Elle suit son coéquipier et l'enfant, avec son ancienne disciple. Elle devient la nouvelle chef du village. C'est une lourde responsabilité mais aussi un grand honneur pour elle.

Elle a retrouvé une vie normale, et effectue sa tâche avec…liberté. Mais son assistante est là pour la seconder.

Depuis tout va mieux. Seule ombre au tableau, il y a un traître de plus. Il est parti, comme son frère, pour la puissance. Il est désormais avec l'ennemi, son ex-coéquipier, ce serpent putride.

Elle a pris une nouvelle disciple, tout aussi douée que la première, et toutes deux n'ont qu'une seule phrase en tête : « je ferais tout pour le tuer/ramener »

Tsunade, 5ème hokage

Du village de Konoah


End file.
